The News Reports About Murder Cases
News Report Last week, a man was found dead in his house. He had blood all over his body, and his limbs were missing. Cops have found no evidence and they have continued to search the crime scene in hopes of finding more evidence. Anyways, I better finish this article quickly because I'm starting to notice the serial killer sneak up behind me right now. Goodbye everyone :( News Report A man writing a news report about a murder case was found dead by his computer. His head was smashed open and his brain was splattered all over the walls. Cops haven't been able to find any clues or fingerprints, but they will continue to search the crime scene. It is unknown if this murder is related to the murder last week. Anyways, I better finish this article and post it quickly because I've been noticing someone follow me all day today. Now that I'm alone in my room, I've been seeing glimpses of someone watching me. Someone has just opened my front door and now I'm going to die. Goodbye everyone. News Report Another writer for a newspaper company was found dead in his room while typing a news report about a recent murder case. His throat was split open, and poison was injected into his body. It is unknown if this is true, but it is highly likely that this crime is related to the other 3 murders that happened this week. Perhaps, we should just stop writing news articles about this crime because it seems that every time someone does do it, they always seem to die right afterwards. I could always tell other people I know to stop doing this, but I can't because I'm the killer typing myself. I killed this guy while he was writing this, and then I continued to write it. Okay, bye! News Report The demand for news reporters has went up! Many newspaper companies are low on writers (for obvious reasons), and they are trying to hire new ones. If you are trying to find a job, make sure you look into this one. 3 Months Later... ...the following thingy down there happened. News Report Apparently, I am the only news reporter left in the entire world. Everyone else has died, and everyone else is too afraid to get this job. News Report A huge chain of news reporters have been killed. People are calling this "The biggest mass murder case in history". I am the only one left in the world, and I have been lucky enough to stay alive. All other 2,825 news reporters have died. Hopefully, I keep on staying alive. Never mind, I guess that I'm going to die. The killer just shot one of my vital organs and he said that I'm going to die within 10 minutes. Make sure you guys don't become a news reporter because I don't want you guys to die like I did. Anyways, I just want to leave my wife and kids a message before I go. Fuck you, bitches!!!!!!!!!! I wanted you guys to die first. Oh well, you'll all die anyways. Remember that soup I made for you guys yesterday? I poisoned it, and you will all be dead within a few days. There is no cure for it. It is too late to get cured. Your organs will keep on being slowly shut down, and this can't be reversed regardless of what you try. Okay, bye. A Few Days Later His family of 4 died from the poison. Plot Twist You were the killer all along. Another masterpiece made by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:News Report Category:Troll pasta Category:It was you Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff) Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta